Goblins and Snow Days
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: I took the goblins out to play in their first snow day. Chaos came too.


So, today I had the day off from school due to a snow day. I decided that I might as well make the most of it and hang out with the Goblin King, Christian, and the goblins.

It all started out fairly normal. I did my usual thing and barged into the throne room.

"Jareth! I'm bored. Entertain me," I demanded as a throne manifested and I draped myself over it.

"Any sane person would know better than to order a King around," Jareth replied with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not a sane person, I thought we knew this," I replied while waving my hand around for emphasis.

"Yes, even _I _knew that, cousin," Christian remarked as he walked into the room.

"Oh... Not you too," I groaned.

"Now, Abby, I thought we were friends," Christian smirked at me.

"We watched movies together. In my world, when you go to the movies, you're surrounded by many people you don't know yet you all are watching the same movie together and it means nothing," I replied.

"But, don't people in your world also take each other to these special 'movie theaters' for dates?" Christian countered.

"Sometimes," I responded while feigning disinterest. I know when I'm beaten.

"Why are you here again?" Jareth asked.

"I have the day off from school and I got bored... so yeah. I came here," I explained.

"Why did your high school have the day off?" Jareth asked.

"Snow day," I responded uninterested. The goblins had started to come into the room and Boggy made a beeline for me.

"What's shnow?" Boggy asked as he sat in my lap.

"_Snow_ is frozen drops of water that falls from the sky. It's why and made up of tiny little snowflakes. No two snowflakes are the same," I told him.

"WOAH," he answered in wonder.

"Would you...like to see snow?" I asked the goblins.

"YES!" they cheered.

"Well, let's put some winter clothes on you and go play!" I announced. I gave Jareth a look and with a wave of his hand the goblins were dressed for the snow.

"You two are coming as well," I said as I through a scarf around their necks and used it as a leash to lead them away.

"Follow me!"

We found ourselves walking down my street to a nearby playground next to an old elementary school. The snow was almost two feet high in some places. When we reached the park I gathered the goblins around as Christian and Jareth leaned against the old school building.

"Okay. So, you pack the snow together into a ball like this," I said while making a snowball, "and then you throw it at someone else!" I pitched the ball and hit Christian dead on in the face. The goblins all froze in their varying states of making snowballs to stare at Christian. He wiped the snow off of his face and bent down to make a snowball. He stood back up, threw it, and hit me in the chest.

"The Queen is wounded! This means war!" one of the literate goblins declared. They all finished making their balls of snow and threw them at Christian. He was pelted by an army of snowballs. Jareth was laughing at the whole scene until a snowball accidentally his him. Then he declared war and joined Christian in fighting off the assault of snow.

"Why did they call her their Queen? I thought that was supposed to be Sarah," Christian asked in between throws.

"I haven't the faintest idea. It is supposed to be Sarah, but the goblins latched onto Abby because she's a motherly figure to us all. Well, to them mainly. To me, she's like a younger sister," Jareth explained.

"She's a pain in the butt. I'm just glad she's not related by blood," Christian responded.

" She's not that bad. Besides, the goblins like her, and she does theatre with Sarah sometimes. The only one around here that doesn't seem to like her is you," Jareth said with raised eyebrows.

"It-it's not that I DON'T like her..." Christian said while looking down. He was hit with a snowball in the face. When the guys turned back to the war they had been avoiding they saw a massive snow fortress towering over them.

"When the hell did they have time to build that?" Christian asked.

"I have no idea, but is that Abby sitting on a throne?" Jareth asked while pointing a finger at me sitting on a snow throne above the fortress.

"It's not polite to point!" I chastised from my seat, "Being a King, I thought you'd know that."

"How did you do that?" Christian asked.

"I can't even get them to pump water correctly," Jareth remarked.

"I wanted to have stronger fortifications so we made a castle," I explained with a shrug, "they made a throne for me but now I don't know how to get down."

I stood up and started to wobble. I lost my balance and fell off the towering throne of snow.

"OH NO!" Boggy cried. Jareth and Christian ran to catch me, but I hit the ground before they could get there.

"Abby, are you okay?" Christian asked me when they reached me. I pushed myself up from where I was lying face down in the snow.

"Just peachy. WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING MAGIC POWERS IF YOU DON'T USE THEM TO SAVE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" I yelled.

"Well. Even if I teleported, I wouldn't have been able to catch you," Jareth replied.

"I would hardly call you a damsel," Christian added.

"Well. I don't know about you all but I'm done with the snow day. I'm going home," I grumbled and started trudging through the snow back to my house.

"Should we go after her?" Christian asked.

"No, she needs to blow off steam. If you go now she'll just explode. She needs to go home, have a nice cup of something hot, dry off, warm up, and then maybe we'll go see her. We can't leave her to stew until the next time she comes to the Underground though. That would be bad," Jareth advised.

"How are we going to make it up to her?" Christian said.

"WE? I believe you mean how are YOU going to make this up to her. She was doing fine until you added insult to injury-quite literally if I might add," Jareth answered.

"Fine. But, I'm borrowing Boggy," Christian declared.

I sat in front of my fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, cup of peppermint tea in hand, silently stewing._ Stupid Fae bums. Thinking they can treat me badly just because I'm the writer. Maybe I'll just write them out of the fanfic! Not Jareth though. Sarah would have my head if I did that. Not to mention I'd have to come up with a new love interest and as much as Maxwell is awesome, the plot would go nowhere if they became an item. Maybe I'll just write out Christian. But no, people actually like him. Plus I like writing his flirty personality. But he really is a jerk, _I thought and sighed.

I was pulled from my reverie by a knock on the door.

"I have a doorbell. Who the hell would knock?" I asked out loud to no one, "unless...they can't reach the doorbell." I stood and answered the door to find Boggy shivering on my front step.

"Boggy, you'll catch a cold!" I said as I picked up the small goblin and carried him into the living room. I went upstairs to get a towel and dried him off. I wrapped him in a blanket and plopped him in front of the fire.

"What are you doing here?"I asked him.

"Kristin says to tell you to go look in back garden," Boggy said. _Back garden... I assume that means backyard,_ I thought as I stood up and walked to the picture windows in my kitchen that overlook the backyard. There, in all snow glory, was a snowman holding a sign saying, "I'm Sorry." A bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand.

"Well. I guess I can't write him out of the fanfic now..."I muttered.

"Do you like it?" Christian asked from behind me. He was leaning against the support beam in the middle of the room.

"It's cute," I admitted.

"Well, the goblins helped me make it. They really like playing with the snow," he answered.

"I'm glad they had fun," I responded.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did, until I fell on my face."

"Well, you've got to admit that it was pretty fun," Christian said and poked me in the arm.

"Maybe a little," I agreed, "do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure."

"Hey Boggy, want some hot chocolate?" I asked the goblin as he wobbled into the room.

"Yesh, please," he responded.

So we sat at the table, the three of us, drinking hot cocoa and watching as some new snowflakes lazily fell down from the sky outside the window. A perfect end to an unconventional snow day.


End file.
